Conventionally, there is known an ejector type refrigeration cycle having an ejector that is used as means for reducing the pressure of refrigerant and means for circulating refrigerant. This ejector type refrigeration cycle can be effectively used for, for example, an air conditioner for a vehicle or a refrigeration device that is mounted in a vehicle and is used for freezing or cooling a space in the vehicle. Moreover, this ejector type refrigeration cycle can be effectively used for a stationary refrigeration system, for example, an air conditioner, a refrigerator and a freezer.
The ejector type refrigeration cycle of this kind is known in patent document 1 and the like. In this patent document 1 is disclosed an ejector type refrigeration cycle in which: a first evaporator is arranged on the outlet side of an ejector using as means for reducing the pressure of refrigerant and means for circulating refrigerant; a vapor/liquid separator is arranged on the outlet side of this first evaporator; and a second evaporator is arranged between the liquid refrigerant outlet side of this vapor/liquid separator and the refrigerant suction port of the ejector.
According to the ejector type refrigeration cycle of patent document 1, by the use of a pressure drop caused by a high-speed flow of refrigerant that is developed at the time of expansion, vapor-phase refrigerant discharged from the second evaporator is drawn and the velocity energy of refrigerant at the time of expansion is converted to pressure energy in the diffuser part (pressure increasing part) of the ejector to increase the pressure of refrigerant, thereby the driving force of a compressor can be reduced. For this reason, the operating efficiency of the cycle can be enhanced.
Moreover, it is possible to perform the action of absorbing heat from (cooling) separate spaces by using the first and second evaporators or the same space by using the first and second evaporators.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3322263